Friendship Lost, Love Won
by PrincessMiAmoreCadenza
Summary: After the death of Fluttershy, Rainbowdash is in turmoil until Discord, confused of Fluttershy's whereabouts, comforts her. One thing leads to another, and well a secret relationship develops. Teen for language, themes, and ocasional drunk ponies. Author Note: Anything unexplained will be explained in a later chapter.
1. Worst Night Ever?

It was by far the worst day of my life. Thoughts and memories of Fluttershy raced through my mind. I paused my thinking to take a swig of vodka letting it spill over my cyan fur and onto my bed. The burning sensation on my tongue was unpleasant but why should I enjoy life while my best friend wasn't there with me.

For the fiftieth time today I remembered the day when we got our cutiemarks. This alone made me break into crying.

"Ya know-ah- Fluttershy…" I paused to break into a fit of sad hollow laughs. "Ow, ferget iitt. It don't matter an'more… Ye know wy?... Because you are dead!" I articulated the sounds of the last phrase making me again come to that understanding, forcing me into uncontrollable sobs yet again.

"Oh Fluters,… the doctors are going to kill me…" I raised my voice "I MEAN SERIOUSLY, A BROOKEN WING AND SITTING AT HOME ON MY BED AND DRINKING VODKA!"

Twilight told me that the best way to "face your sorrows" was to drown it with cider. I choose vodka though because cider is for happy ocasions not for the death of your life long best friend.

What does Twilight even know about sorrows. She has two loving parents, a perfect brother, royal sister-in-law, princess-hood, the adoration of Celestia, and si- five best friends. And me? All my life is, is crap.

I looked down at the bottle in my hooves. I slammed it onto the floor causing it to shatter into a million pieces; just like my heart had when I saw the horrific sight of Fluttershy's mutilated bloody body.

WHY?! WHY ME?!" I shouted into the empty air leaving a crisp silence afterward.

I looked around my room. Pieces of glass shards coated the cloud ground. Trash and destroyed items lay littered on the floor. I turned and face the mirror. My body was caked with dirt and blood. My face was sticky due tears and spilled vodka. I fell backwards onto my bed and covered my face with my tired hooves. Then I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried.

It had been two hours since I began crying and I never intended to stop. During that period of time I hadn't moved at all I heard a "poof". It was the noise Discord made when he went to visit Fluttershy. I looked up.

"Okay, hears the deal. I heard Sunbutt crying when she saw a letter from Twilight and then she showed Luna and Cadence (who is currently in Canterlot) and they cried too, so then I went to Twilight but she was all drunk and crazy so I went to Fluttershy's cottage, but she wasn't there, so I figured she was here, so here I am." He had a smile on his face due to his accomplishment of saying such a long sentence in one breath. It quickly diminished though and his jaw dropped down as his eyes scanned my room.

I, for some reason, began to think logically and simply replied with

"How did you know which room to teleport to? You have never been in my house before."

"Yeah I have! Remember that one time…" he received a blank face. Suddenly I realized what way he could have been here.

"Discord, did you break into my house?" somehow I managed to express no expressions whatsoever. Discord rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"No! It wasn't as if I spied on you or anything crazy like that!" He walked backward slowly. He tripped on a piece of trash and fell backward.

My lips extended into a smile and I began to laugh momentarily forgetting the thoughts that had troubled me the entire day and into the night. Discord laughed and grinning, he got up.

"So my little Dashie," he said stroking his claw gently across my cheek. I slapped it away instinctively, not that I minded.

"Where is out mutual bestie, Fluttershy?" he continued innocently. I looked down in shame any joy destroyed again remembering she is dead. A tear rolled down my cheek. I half look back up at Discord. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"She…she is…" his voice trailed off. I looked down again. I heard a sniffle. He sat down on the bed right next to me. Then he hugged me tightly nuzzling his head in my shoulder and we cried ourselves to sleep… together.


	2. Surprises and A Story Behind Fluttershy

My eyelids slowly rose up over my eyes. I looked over toward the window. Sunlight streamed through and onto my floor. My eyes followed the sunlight all around my room revealing the havoc of my previously wasted night. My head hurt due to a hangover as I tried to recall the events of yesterday. I grimaced remembering Fluttershy, but everything else just didn't seem to exist in my memory bank. I was snuggled into bed and didn't want to get out. I turned myself and saw a lump under the blanket. Seriously, I got laid on a night of grieving? I saw lump rise and fall in a breathing motion indicating life. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I lifted up the blanket.

I couldn't help but scream. That "lump" was Discord. He jumped up with confusion then turned to face me in the bed. He was also shocked and screamed. I jumped out of the bed.

"How…how did this even happen?,,," I asked horrified. He jumped out as well.

"I…um… visited you about Fluttershy… and we cried and now… here we are…" Discord replied awkwardly looking downward in shame. We were both blushing furiously. There was something different about Discord though. Usually he was confident and had a look like he was a mile ahead of everyone. Now, he looked shaken, nervous, embarrassed, and scared.

"If anypony finds out… I won't even need to use the elements to kill you." I threatened. An uneasy half smile formed on his face but it disappeared.

"The bathroom is down the hall and the third door to your left. Go to the kitchen for breakfast when you are done." I said trying to be hospitable. He left my room quietly stepping over glass shards and trash.

My room was a master bedroom and was attached to my own personal bathroom. I walked in closing the door behind me. I locked it remembering that I had a "guest" in my home contrary to being alone most of the time. I looked into the mirror and saw a pony whom I didn't really know any more. I opened the cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I proceeded to brush my teeth letting the minty feeling take away some of that sick feeling in my mouth making me feel fresher. I pulled the soap out of the cabinet and ran it under the tap creating frothy bubbles around the bar. I rubbed on my face and I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed removing the last layer of dirt on my face. I looked down at the rest of my body and groaned. More layers of dirt and blood covered my fur. I looked back at the mirror, admiring the smooth cheeks adorning my face. I walked over to the shower stall in my bathroom and switched on the water and waited and few seconds allowing it to heat up. I stepped into the hot water in the shower and pulled the curtain behind me.

White steam filled the bathroom and a warm feeling encompassed me. I scrubbed the dirt and blood (from Fluttershy and my wing) off my fur. The hot water burned my skin, but I didn't want get out. After shampooing my hair, I switched off the tap. The waterfall of warmth instantly stopped and I stepped out of the shower stall. I grab a towel and rub my body down, removing most of the water. Then onto my hair. I got as much water as I could out of my mane but still much remaned (see what I did there!). I was too lazy to bring out my hair dryer so I just wrapped the towel around my head.

I opened the cabinet back up to put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap back in. While putting the soap on top of the special tray I kept it on, my eyes glazed over a box. I closed the cabinet door, then I opened it to look at the box again. It was a pregnancy test box (for emergency drunk nights like last night). I began to close the cabinet door again, but something stopped me. I felt like I should take it.

"Na, Discord and I just were on the same bed… we didn't _do _anything…plus he isn't even a pony…" I felt uneasy.

"Okay, fine you win!" I said grabbing the box.

I followed the steps (I am not going into detail) and looked the little device. I stared at the part that would indicate pregnancy. I felt so nervou- I slapped myself.

"You are Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Equestria! Get a hold of yourself!" I said confidently and proudly. "So why do I feel so nervous…" my voice faltered. I looked back at it. THERE WAS A FUCKING BLUE PLUS SIGN!

"FUCK!" I screamed getting up, my head conveniently hitting the metal towel holder creating a bruise on my forehead. I sat back down on the toilet cover and held my head with my hooves.

"Will it be a pony, or a… draqouniquis? OMG! Will I have to get married to Discord? Well he is kinda handsome… except he is like a gazillion years older than me. Ugh. My entire life is ruined. Who am I going to tell? Something serious like this I would tell Fluttershy. Pinkie is a party animal and can't take anything serious. Rarity is the queen of gossip. Twilight is drunk very often. Apple Jack… Yeah I'll tell her."

I shoved the pregnancy test in the cabinet and redid my head towel thing. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room…the entire room was clean. All the trash was gone. There wasn't a shard of glass and the large crack that was in my window no longer existed!

I walked outside my room and saw every bit of my house pristine. I walked down the hall and stepped into the bathroom Discord used. It smelled like lavender and was even cleaner than I had had it before though it was the guest bathroom. There were rose-petals around the sink and on the toile seat. I was shocked it was incredibly clean and everything looked so perfect.

I walked out and found the same results all around my house. Then I found a clock. I had taken two whole hours in the bathroom and walking around! I ran downstairs and was met with the most amazing smell. It was of pancakes, and syrup, and fruit!

I ran into my kitchen to see Discord cooking. There was fine lace tablecloth covering the table. On the table there was an ornate platter piled precariously high with pancakes. Next to it the was a silver container of zap-apple syrup. Next to that there was a crystal jar of zap-apple jam. Next to that there was a silver bowl with every fruit one could imagine. Behind the table was Discord. His back was facing me and he was softly humming a sad tune while cooking more pancakes at a stove that hasn't worked in years.

My jaw dropped down, but I remained silent. Still in the kitchen I opened a closet door where I kept coats, boots, scarves and other things. I pulled out a roll of black ribbon. A tear rolled down my cheek. I cut four pieces and tied them around my legs. Then I cut two more and held them in my hooves. Discord still hadn't noticed me so I continued silently closing the door and walking toward the table.

Nothing had changed and he was still humming. I stood there watching him for a couple of minutes waiting for when he would notice. Finally he stopped humming and said "Dash, I know that you are there. I noticed as soon you came down."

"Why didn't you say anything then." I said walking toward him not really surprised. He was the god of chaos.

"I thought you were watching me."

"No, I wasn't! I was waiting to see when you would notice I was here." I replied blushing slightly. "Discord put these on your arms." I said handing him the two black ribbons.

"Thanks" Discord tied the ribbons around his arms and stopped cooking. He looked over at the pancake platter. "I think that is enough pancakes." He snapped his fingers and all of the mess on the stove disappeared. He pulled out a chair at the table "Please sit Rainbow Dash." I sat down and he pushed me in. Then he sat in the other chair on the other side of the table.

"I really don't know a way to thank you. You cleaned my entire house and make this lovely breakfast and you act all gentlemanly." I said in a little bit in in awe. "Why are you even doing all this? All the guys I've ever have a one night stand with, peed all over the bathroom floor left with doing anything except breaking something. They always break something. You are really different."

"I'm doing this because I feel indebted to you. I mean your look of shock and horrification on your face this morning-I just feel really bad because you don't even remember what happened." He said looking down. "Did I go too far with the rose petals?" He said looking up.

"A little" I said.

"Rainbow Dash-"

"Just call me Dash. Full names are really annoying." I said. He looked taken aback. He shook his head gently and said,

"Dash, I know you don't want to talk about this, but tell me what exactly happened to her. I need to know if she suffered. I'm sorry if it makes you feel bad. You don't have to tell me." He looked guilty as if he was torturing me.

"Discord, it's fine you should know. You two were friends." A tear rolled down my face but I ignored it and continued. "After the cow stampede a week ago, all of her animals were spooked. Fluttershy worked really hard to make them all feel safe. All of them stayed in her cottage. She had so many animals in there to care for, it made it difficult for her to sleep and do other chores. The animals didn't allow her to leave because they felt scared without her. For six days she stayed there. Apple Jack and I got her supplies and things that Fluttershy didn't already have in her cottage. After all of her animals were okay with out her and went back to their homes, we planned a surprise sleep over party for her at Twilights library. Twilight, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie were there and I was supposed to bring her. I went to her cottage and told her I had a surprise for her. She was excited and asked many questions. I wrapped a piece of cloth over her head so she wouldn't see where I was taking her. First mistake. Then I led her to Twilight's house. Second mistake. I should have picked her up and flew there. Any ways, we were crossing the road and suddenly a stallion runs straight into us. I hit the ground and broke my wing. Fluttershy was not as lucky. She flew into a wooden box and broke it. Splintery chunks of wood pierced her fragile flesh. I pulled of the eye cover and she asked what happened. I told her. I could see she was in pain, but I knew that if I pulled out the wood she would loose more blood than what was already pouring out. Twilight heard her scream and she came out. The rest of the story was really blurry but we took her to the hospital and they gave us the bad news. I didn't tell anyone of my broken wing and I went home and drank and you know the rest." I said tears pouring out of my face. Discord looked concerned and made a tissue magically appear and wipe my face with.

Discord eyes were filling up too. We ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. Nopony said anything.

I decided to break the silence by saying "You are the first guy I've had a one-night-stand with for 3 months." Discord looked up at me.

"I've never had a relationship with a mare since three thousand years." He said looking back at his food. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Dash, you would never let it go if I told you who it was."

"No, but maybe we should talk about us." I looked down blushing but remembering the events of the morning. Discord stopped eating.

"Dash, are you okay? I don't think that you would normally say that."

"I never actually ever had a steady relationship and well neither have you, well for a three thousand years."

"What would your friends say?"

"We would keep it secret."

"And if somepony found out?"

"You are the lord of chaos and I am bucking Rainbow Dash. I don't think they would want to mess with us." Discord laughed but replied with.

"Dash, it looks like you are fine, but something has changed you. Are you sure you are okay?"

I thought back to this morning. I shuddered and replied with "Discord, I am totally fine, other than my best friend's death, I am mentally okay, I think. Any ways, I have to meet with Twilight and talk to her about a funeral date and I have to pop by Apple Jack's to ask her something. You are welcome to come."

Discord hesitated but said "I would love to…. Sweetie,"


	3. Twilight Who?

"That breakfast was awesome! I didn't know you could cook so well, or that you could cook at all for that matter!" I said walking out of my cloud house.

"Are you joking? Pancakes are my specialty!" We both giggled. I open my wings and felt a searing pain through my wing.

"Yeah, isn't your wing broken? How did you even get up here yesterday?" Discord asked.

"Aren't you magical? Isn't there some spell that you can fix it with?!" I screamed at Discord. My wing had been broken the entire night, but it doesn't really hurt unless you open it up, but when you do it hurts like hell.

"Um… ok how 'bout this" ZAP!

"AGH! THAT FUCKING HURTS EVEN MORE!" I screamed falling onto the cloud floor.

"Oh, sorry! Um…lets try this." ZAP!

"Oh that feels so much better. Thanks Discord" I said relieved feel the pain in my wing disappear. "Come on, we better hurry." I said flying down to Ponyville and Discord followed.

We walked over to Twilight house. Discord opened the door for me and I walked inside and Discord did too. Then we heard a coarse voice scream "I'M NOT OPEN! GET OUT!"

I flew up to Twilight's room and Discord didn't follow. She lay sprawled on the floor; empty ice cream buckets and empty bottles of cider surrounded her. I lifted her off the ground. "Twi, it's me Rainbow. Did you sleep at all last night? Come on; let's get you to be-" Twilight slapped me away. She must have seen the look of hurt on my face and she said:

"Dash, YOU ARE A MURDERER! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED FLUTTERSHY, BUT YOU CHOOSE NOT TO!" tears flowed down my face but she continued. "YOU KILLED HER AND YOU KNOW IT! WE ALL TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU FAILED US! YOU FAILED FLUTTERSHY!" After that last sentence I couldn't bear it. I punched her. We broke into a hoof fight.

"TWILIGHT, I HAVE ALWAYS TOLERATED YOU! I'M LOYAL, THAT IS WHO I AM, BUT YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU DON'T NEED MAGIC FOR FRIENDSHIP JUST LIKE I HAVE NEVER NEEDED YOU!" I continued to a subject I've always known Twilight to be touchy about. "NOW I KNOW WHY YOU HAD NO FRIENDS IN CANTERLOT ALL YOUR LIFE!" She stopped fighting and fell on the floor crying. "I don't have sympathy for you anymore." I said and turned around and flew out of her room. I didn't look back.

"Dash, what happened? I heard you screaming, but I didn't want to interfere." Discord asked genuinely concerned.

I covered my tear sodden and bruised face with my hooves " I met a mare I'm not very fond of."

"I thought you and Twilight Sparkle were besties."

"Twilight who? I definitely don't know any Twilights." I said dragging myself across Ponyville towards the apple farm on the outskirts of town. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Discord gape. Both us stayed silent for the rest of the journey. As I walked through town I saw that everypony was in state of mourning. Black bands covered every leg I saw. The usual buzz and chatter and the excitement of the day was gone. Whenever anypony saw me, the would rub my shoulder and say, "I'm so sorry for your loss." And then some personal connection to Fluttershy. I felt sad but knowing everypony cared, made me feel so much better.

Eventually we reached the apple farm and my tears had dried up and the bruises were barely visible. "Here we are. What did you need to tell Apple Jack?"

"Nothing,"

"So why are we here?"

"I need to ask AJ something."

"So now nothing and something are synonyms?"

"You aren't helping." I said annoyed at Discord's attitude (which was a lot like mine). I flew into the sky to get an areal view of farm. My eyes scanned the orchard for- there she was. I saw an orange mare with a black hat bucking a tree and flew down. Discord followed.

"Hey AJ!" Apple Jack turned and hopped.

"Seriously! Ya really shouldn't just land right behind ma. It is really scary and- you! Discord, what are ya doing? Rainbow did ya know he was there?"

"AJ, chillax! He is here because of Fluttershy." I said. Apple Jack took off her hat held it to her chest. "Anyways, I'm here to talk to you about that _thing._"

"What thing?" said Apple Jack confused. I mouthed the word 'please' and AJ understood. "Oooooh that thing!"

"Yeah, why don't we talk about it inside," I offered. Discord began to follow me again, but I said "Discord, why don't you stay here and play or something." Apple Jack shot me glare "Actually, why don't you sit there and stay perfectly still and try not to break any trees."

Discord turned into a filly version of himself and waddled up to me. Then he tugged my hair and said in a high-pitched voice "But, Mommy! Why can't I come?"

"Discord, as much as I love that voice, don't call me mommy; it makes things really awkward." Apple Jack raised an eyebrow but I continued "Plus this a conversation between adults." Discord changed back to his adult form

"I'm like 4,000 years older than both of you combined. If anyone's an adult, it's me."

"Yeah, whatever. Just know that what AJ and I are gonna talk about, you probably don't want to know. Just saying. So don't eavesdrop." I said making the 'I'm watching you' sign with my hooves.

We turned around leaving Discord in the middle of trees walking towards the barn. When we reached I told her what happened with Twilight.

"Rainbow, something tells me you have something more important to tell ma. Also, what was all that with Discord. Ya were acting all familiar and friendly like with him. Plus he was following ya."

"Yeah, about that. I would tell you, but Discord is here so…" I said confident that Discord had followed me. Apple Jack turned around expecting to see Discord behind her. "Oh, come on Discord show yourself." A sack of apple, which was originally sitting upright, fell over and Discord appeared.

"Um… OH! Where am I? I was standing next to a tree and suddenly now I'm here!" Discord said quickly improvising. I giggled marishly and

Apple Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Discord, I know you want to know what we are talking about, but it is very serious and you won't be able to handle it." I said bluntly.

"Oh and you will?" He said grinning devishly.

"Discord it is girl talk."

"Ooooh, well that's boring. Okay I'll leave." He replied leaving through the barn door.

"AJ, I can't help but feel he is still here. So I am gonna whisper it into your ear." And so I told her.

Apple Jack sat there then burst out laughing. "AJ! This isn't funny! Stop laughing at my misery! I thought you would be the one who would actually help me!" I said shocked at my friend. She stopped laughing and looked taken aback.

"Wait, you are tellin' mae, that you woke up next Discord and now you are-" I covered Apple Jack's mouth with my hoof.

"AJ! Don't say it aloud! I don't want him to know!"

"Rainbow, you haven't told him something as important as that?! It directly relates to him!"

"Well I brought up the topic of dating and now we are _together. _I have a feeling he will leave if he finds out. I mean, what is a half draqoiniqous half pony supposed to look like anyways?" I said turning away. Apple Jack took my hoof and said:

"Rainbow Dash, how many friends does Discord have? 6. He considers us his friends. If he never came back to Ponyville, he would never get to meet any of us again. Plus, if he was mean to you or hurt ya, we would punish him. Ya need to tell 'im"

"I'll try," I said meekly with my head still turned.

We walked out of the barn and saw Discord leaning against a tree eating paper. "Hello girls! So you done your boring girl talk?"

"Yeah, we are. And Rainbow Dash here, has to tell ya some'in very important. Don't you, Rainbow Dash?" Apple Jack says stressing each word, while pushing me forward to Discord.

"Um… yeah I do, I guess…" I rubbed my neck awkwardly while looking away from Discord and at the beaten down dirt beneath me.

"I well…"

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for taking so long for this chapter. This is a cliff-hanger, so to find out what happens, come back for the next chapter!**


End file.
